Renamon
Description Renamon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. Renamon is the digimon partner of Rika, and is a main character in the Digimon Tamers season (as well as the two related movies Battle of Adventurers and Runaway Locomon). Renamon's Digivolution forms are inspired from the Kitsune and other fox spirits of Asian myth. The name “Renamon” is derived from Renard, the French word for Fox. Renamon became Rika's partner after she received her D-Power, which she received shortly after a Digimon Cards tournament. Many Digimon appeared to ask Rika to be their tamer, but at the end, Rika's choice was Renamon. Renamon remained as Rika's companion throughout the Tamers season. At first, Renamon's view on humans was that they were just aids for Digimon in Digivolution. Rika thought that Digimon were just fighting machines. The two had a distant relationship. As time passed, the two saved each other on many occasions and their friendship grew stronger. It reached its zenith when it enabled the final Bio-mergance that sparked Sakuyamon's birth. 'Attacks:' Diamond Storm (狐葉楔 Fox Leaf Wedge): Renamon summons a cloud of razor-sharp shards which she fires on her foe. Power Paw (藤八拳 Wisteria Punch): Renamon's fists and feet glow in a ghostly blue light which quickly become engulfed in a raging inferno of blue flames. Renamon then leaps into the air, kicking and slicing at her foes. Apearance Renamon is quite tall for a Rookie level digimon - in or above the height of a human. Unlike the other Rookie Digimon, Renamon is a far more mature Digimon, with experience and a jaded view on life. Renamon's animalistic features and penetrating icy blue eyes can make her seem quite intimidating even when she is not trying to be. Other Forms The name “Renamon” refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Renamon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, remains the most common and preferred form. thumb| Viximon Viximon Viximon (ポコモン Pokomon) Viximon is the In-Training form of Renamon. The name “Viximon” comes from “Vixen”, the word for a female fox. Viximon is a small yellow round ball with four legs, a pair of sharp pointy fox ears and a fluffy white-tipped tail. Viximon appears once when Renamon De-Digivolved after the defeat of the D-Reaper, and returned to the Digital World soon after. Attacks: Killing Stone (殺生石): Viximon turns herself into a stone and attacks the opponent by emitting a poisonous gas. frame| Kyubimon Kyubimon (キュウビモン Kyuubimon) Kyubimon is Renamon's Champion level form. Kyubimon is a yellow nine-tailed fox with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips. Kyubimon comes from the word Kyuubi meaning nine-tailed fox. Kyubimon was inspired by a mythical Japanese beast, the kitsune. Rika had wanted Renamon to digivolve for a long time, but wasn't able to achieve it. However, when the two were attacked by a Dokugumon, Renamon protected Rika, thus taking the full blast of Dokugumon's attack. Rika, who had never accepted Renamon as a living creature before, cries out in sorrow over Renamon's sacrifice. This emotional response caused Renamon to digivolve to Kyubimon, who was now able to defeat the Spider Digimon. Renamon later digivolves again several times to battle the Devas and other evil Digimon in the Digital World. Attacks: Fox Tail Inferno (鬼火玉 Will-o'-the-wisp Ball): The blue flames on Kyubimon's tails become brighter, and ghostly faces similar to that of DemiMeramon's appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which Kyubimon launches at her opponents to destroy them in an explosion of energy as well as trap them in a cage of blue flames which singes them. Dragon Wheel (狐炎龍 Fox Flame Dragon): Kyubimon starts to spin very fast, which causes the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turns her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. When in this state, Kyubimon summons a mystical dragon, which emerges from her body to destroy her enemies. frame| Taomon Taomon (タオモン) Taomon is Renamon's Ultimate form. Taomon's dress style, including the long hat and the robes she wears, is based upon the religion Taoism. Taomon fights by summoning various spells and weapons to help her harness the powers of the magical energy that flows through the universe. Taomon first appeared to fight the Ox Deva, Vajramon. Vajramon had asked to talk with Renamon, and the two briefly returned to the Digital World. Vajramon, who seemed smitten with Renamon, tried to convince her to join the Devas. When Renamon turned him down, Vajramon was enraged and attacked Renamon. With Rika's aid, Renamon was able to Digivolve to Taomon, defeating Vajramon easily and destroying him with the Talisman Of Light. Taomon later appeared again to fight Vikaralamon, Beelzemon, Zhuqiaomon and the agents of the D-Reaper. Attacks: Thousand Spells (狐封札 Fox Sealing Paper): Taomon leaps high into the air with her sleeve-covered arms outstretched. She then shoots thousands of magical, red spell papers from them. The spell papers can bind enemies to a spot as well as combust in a fiery explosion. Talisman of Light (梵筆閃 Sanskrit Pen Flash): A large, magical calligraphy brush emerges from Taomon's long sleeves, which can be used as both a weapon and a magical staff. The brush can be used to paint mystical symbols into the air, which release beams of pure light energy that can devastate all but the strongest of Digimon. Talisman Spell: Taomon throws a magical red spell paper into the air, which is used to summon and manifest various magical effects. This includes a spherical shield of impenetrable magical energy, as well as releasing small spectral blasts. Talisman Star (塵染/ラジャス Rajas): Taomon creates a symbol of razor sharp, red mystical energy symbols in her hand which fly in a boomerang-like pattern when thrown. Upon impact, enemies glows white with light energy while being torn apart. Trinity Force (Trinity Burst): Taomon energy and combines with WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon into an energy arrow. edit Sakuyamon frame| Sakuymon Sakuyamon (サクヤモン) Sakuyamon is the Mega form of Renamon. Sakuyamon was formed when Rika Biomerged with Renamon while they took a leap of faith to save Calumon from the D-Reaper. Rika fell back into Renamon and there was a blinding flash of blue light. Data rings formed around them as the visage of a lady with long hair was seen leaping high into the moonlight, landing clad in golden armor and a Vajra staff. Sakuyamon appeared thereafter in almost every battle against the D-Reaper. Near the end of the series, Sakuyamon passed her energy to Justimon to help him defeat the Cable-Reaper, which only proved to be in vain. She later returns in Runaway Locomon during the final battle in which they were overwhelmed until Gallantmon: Crimson Mode saved the day and destroyed all of the Parasimon in one shot with his Crimson Light attack. Sakuyamon's name is derived from the Japanese Princess Sakuya of Konohana (『木花の開耶姫』?) Attacks: Amethyst Mandala/Talisman Sphere (Kongoukai Mandala (『金剛界曼荼羅』? lit. “Diamond Realm Mandala”)): Creates a huge ring of golden energy that surrounds an enemy and slowly decreases in size, crushing it. Spirit Strike/Dragon Helix (Īzuna (『飯綱』 “Īzuna”?)1): Summons four mystical fox spirits that are imbuded with the powers of fire, water, wind and lightning that obey and fight for her. Spirit Kick: Sakuyamon's foot glows a light blue, then she kicks the foe with a strong kick, that can knock the enemy back. Amethyst Wind: Summons a mystical wind that carries hundreds of purple crystalline shards. These shards can rip enemies to shreds. Crystal Sphere: Creates a spherical crystalline barrier that is charged with magical energy. The barrier can deflect incoming attacks as well as radiating outwards and destroying all enemies that come in to contact with it. It can also go through walls. Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth: Uses staff to make two pink rings around herself which are then shot at the enemy.